<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Nightmare by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704570">Golden Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener'>Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Romance [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, The End</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After several months, Thor contacts Loki to meet in private.</p><p>Oh please, say to me<br/>You'll let me be your man<br/>And please, say to me<br/>You'll let me hold your hand</p><p>--The Beatles (Glee version)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Romance [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/496711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want to see my blog, art, and social media links <a href="https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint/status/1259773504909606912">click here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki stood in an ice field, a place where he would have an advantage over most thanks to the nature of his species.  He took a moment to enjoy the chill of the arctic breeze, the freshness that could only be found in a world of ice and snow.</p><p>He had no idea why Thor would call him out here.</p><p>Initially, Loki had assumed the message to be a trap.  It was only natural, after all.  But why meet in a place that put the blond buffoon and his bumbling buddies at a sharp disadvantage?  The Odinson was arrogant, perhaps almost as arrogant as himself, but he knew war.  The Jotun would not deny that, it would make him a fool to do so.</p><p>A stray thought came to him on the next gust of refreshing wind.  Did his rock troll of a brother feel guilty…?<br/>
He would soon have his answer, the favorite son had arrived.</p><p>“Lo and behold, for the golden child of Odin has deign to visit the peasants,” the Horned Prince announced with sarcasm dripping from every word.<br/>
“Loki…” Thor stopped several feet away.  Whether it was to maintain a safe distance or for personal comfort went unsaid.  The Asgardian prince appeared unarmed, but that meant little when it can to the fabled weapon Mjolnir that could answer the Worthy’s call.<br/>
“What do you want, Thor?  I don’t have all day.”  On closer inspection, the blond looked tired like he hadn’t been sleeping.  There were bags under blue eyes, and his blond mane wasn’t as shiny as it normally was.  It was less like sunshine and more like wilting sunflowers.  “Have you taken ill?”</p><p>“No, I have not.”  The Thunderer lowered himself onto one knee and bowed his head.  The Jotun stared in shocked.<br/>
“As much as I appreciate you bowing to me, what are you doing?”  He held his staff closer to his person.  He was confused at Thor acting out of character, and he was concerned that this was some form of trap after all.  It would be one of the do-gooder’s better acts if that was the case.<br/>
“I owe you a great many apologies, brother.”</p><p>The wind blew cold and harsh, causing the golden Asgardian’s skin to prickle in gooseflesh, but the man didn’t move from the position he had placed himself in.</p><p>Loki pinched his sinuses.  Thor definitely owed him a few apologies, and if he felt like being honest with himself he owed the same number back, but honesty was for suckers.  “Get up, this is stupid, you’ll freeze first.”  He waited for the older male to stand and to wrap his cloak about his large frame.  “I spotted a cave earlier, we’ll go there.”</p><p>The pair walked together, the ice and snow crunching beneath their boots.  The howling of the wind filled the silence between them until Thor found his voice once more.  “I’m fully aware now why you never told me anything.  If you had been revealed those years ago, I may have… things would not have ended well.”  Loki made a small sound that the blond knew meant ‘No shit.’  He could almost smile at it.  “Looking back with what I know now, I see with new eyes your past troubles, many by my own doing.”  It had been hard to admit such truths to himself, but many a thing made more sense that had baffled him at the time.</p><p>“Decisions were made and acted upon by all parties.”  It was the closest that Loki was willing to get to an apology.</p><p>The cave was tall enough for them to stand and deep enough to protect the Asgardian male from the icy elements he wasn’t suited for.  They made themselves comfortable in the back on a rock shelf.</p><p>“That time before,” the Jotun began, breaking the silence this time, “why did you wish to reclaim me.”  Thinking of that searing heat as he was embraced by Thor for the first time in centuries… he hated how much he didn’t regret that it had happened.<br/>
“My day of birthing had just passed,” Thor explained.  He knew it was all that was needed.  Blue eyes watched as pale cheeks gained a hint of pink.<br/>
“I see.  You were always easily influenced,” the teen snarked.</p><p>The muscled man fidgeted, forcing himself not to reach over, to not touch moonlight skin or to thread his fingers through dark silk hair.  “I can’t disagree.”</p><p>The brunet controlled an annoyed sigh that threatened to become a frustrated groan.  “What do you want exactly?  I have things I could be doing, you know.”  The blond was obviously fighting with his words.  Green eyes rolled but he waited for Thor to figure out what he wanted to say.  If there was anyone who was worse at talking about their feelings than Loki, it was Thor (and definitely that bastard Odin, but that was another beast altogether).</p><p>“I miss us.”</p><p>A shock shot up Loki’s spine and his eyes grew to the size of large saucers, utterly shaken.  “Curse you to Hel.”  His voice was only above a whisper, and there was a thin wobble to his tone.  “Did you get that from a thrice-damned Midgardian soap opera?”<br/>
“I did not, it is Hulk who watches those.”  The smile on his handsome face said he might be fibbing just a little.<br/>
“Ugh, you’ve always been a romantic.”  The Horned Prince used his viperous tongue to hide how raw and exposed he felt.  He sucked in a breath through his teeth and stood.<br/>
“Loki?”<br/>
“I fell for your honeyed words before, brother, never again.”</p><p>Loki began to leave, as far as he was concerned this conversation was finished.  What was the point?  He was now forever hated by those of Asgard, both for his despicable acts and for his true race.  The All-Father had never loved him, had barely tolerated him once he had looked back in his memories of the man.  The All-Mother had been the only one who had cared for his existence as a parent.  Then there had been Thor, his golden brother who everyone loved and adored and had Odin’s favor… Thor who had courted him, wooed him… Well, everyone knew how that had ended.</p><p>A powerful, warm hand stopped the Jotun.  Hot fingers curled around his own cooler ones.  “Loki.”  Then the teen made the mistake of gazing over his shoulder—green met blue, and there was a strength there that held him as surely as chains.  “I miss you.”</p><p>He couldn’t stop the thunderous beating of his heart or the heat that blossomed in his breast.  Loki felt the tears gather in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall if he blinked.  “Curse you to the lowest realm.”  He squeezed Thor’s hand back.</p><p>“I will take your every curse, if only you stand by my side again.”  The golden Asgardian lifted the hand to his lips, placing gentle kisses on pale fingers.  The Jotun turned to properly face him, still holding his tears in check.<br/>
“You truly are a fool.”  He didn’t pull away, he couldn’t.  “Claiming me a second time would be your downfall, you know this.  You’d deserve it, too.”<br/>
“I won’t allow that to happen,” Thor countered.  He could feel a fine tremor in his brother’s hand and could faintly see it in a graceful arm.  “I will make them all understand this time, about you and our future children.  This I swear to you.”<br/>
“Don’t swear to it, you idiot!” the pale youth shouted, his cheeks flushed a bright red.</p><p>“I could do one of my poems instead?” the Asgardian suggested, and it may or may not be a joke.  The lean man grimaced.<br/>
“For the love of everything in existence, no!”</p><p>The Horned Prince found the will to pull away, although he couldn’t banish the heat in his face and ears.  “I may think on it, but I neither promise nor swear to anything,” he stated fiercely.  He almost released a squawk when his hand was taken again.  He had only just gotten that back, thank you!<br/>
“I will walk you to the entrance,” Thor insisted.  He slotted their fingers with a smile, which Loki resolutely turned his face away from.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” the younger male hissed.<br/>
“I want to hold your hand,” his golden suitor responded as if it was the most natural thing in all the realms for him to do.  The teen groaned and continued walking.<br/>
“If you break out into Beatles song, I will end you,” came the threat.  Thor’s handsome face furrowed in confusion.<br/>
“I was unaware beetles had songs.  What are they like?”</p><p>Loki facepalmed, but he knew as their hands squeezed together like perfect pieces to a puzzle, that he would cave in to the rock troll and his terrible poetry.<br/>
He was an even bigger fool than Thor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>